


Satin and Lace

by Redqueenswrath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cockblocking, Coming In Pants, Corsetry, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Enema Kink, Gabriel is VERY pleased by this, Gay Sex, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Public Scene, Rimming, Vibrators, debriel, secret kinks, things Gabriel didn't know he was into, vibrating butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: When nobody else is home, Dean likes to indulge in his favorite kink- wearing panties. Gabriel walks in on him and promptly falls over himself to express his appreciation.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester had a secret. Ok, he had  _ lots  _ of secrets, but this one was Seriously Secret, capital letters and all. Namely, because if anyone,  _ especially _ his little brother, found out, Dean would die of embarrassment. Or a self inflicted gunshot wound. The jury was still out on that one. But regardless, it was Seriously Secret. And as such, he only indulged in his secret when he had the bunker all to himself. With Sam and two angels in permanent residence, a variety of adopted family popping in and out, and one reluctantly kinda-good demon that showed up whenever he damned well pleased, that was easier said than done. So when Sam beat feet for some nerd exhibit four hours away, Castiel announced that he was going to go hunt for Chuck again, and Gabriel flounced off while muttering about the Bahamas, Dean locked the damned bunker door behind them and all but left a smoke trail in his haste to get to his room.

 

He considered going right for the good stuff, but no. Such silence in the bunker was all but unheard of these days and he was going to enjoy this, Goddammit! So with that in mind, Dean snagged his robe and shaving kit and headed off to the showers. He’d knocked down the stubble on his face that morning, but that wasn't what needed smoothed out. No, Dean stripped and made himself comfy on one of the shower benches. With near scalding water pouring down on his back -fuck, was that water pressure amazing or what?!- Dean lathered his upper thighs and went to work. He never shaved past his knees, lest someone notice when he wore shorts or a towel, but smooth skin would enhance the experience later on. After a moment of hesitation, he kept moving up with the razor until he could delicately remove the neatly trimmed patch of curls over his groin, too. Painful experience told him that wax was the better option for the boys, and he wasn't sure he wanted to go  _ that  _ far today. He did trim the worst of it with his clippers, though. 

 

Once his self-appointed manscaping was done, Dean killed the water and toweled off. He stole some of Sam’s girly lotion to prevent razor burn -another painful lesson from his first few experiments- and returned to his room with his towel firmly around his hips, just in case someone had somehow snuck in. The moment he dropped the towel, cool air assaulted his freshly bared skin and he shivered, goosebumps rippling across his arms at the sensation. He couldn't decide if he loved or hated that particular feeling. 

 

Dean dug under his bed until he found the box he was looking for. It was an ancient, battered ammo can, one of dozens just like it around the bunker, but this one was  _ special.  _ The hunter popped it open, anticipation making his hands shake a bit, and rifled through it for what he wanted.

 

_ Hmm… the red ones? No… white? Eh, not really feeling  _ innocent  _ today.  _ Dean kept hunting until he found the perfect item. He pulled out his prize with a triumphant noise- a set of pink satin panties with white bows on the hips. They were actually quite similar to the ones Rhonda Hurley had made him try on all those years ago, sparking a lifelong kink that would never fail to trip Dean’s trigger in a spectacular way. He sighed happily at the memory and trailed the soft fabric over his groin. He wasn't hard yet, the cool air having dampened that a bit, but arousal sparked in his gut anyways. Slowly, carefully, he stepped into the panties and tugged them up. The satin ghosted along his smooth thighs, making him groan softly, before he got them all the way up. Unlike several of the pairs he owned, these had  _ not  _ been made to contain a cock and balls, and he had to carefully adjust the fabric so that it laid over his groin nicely. After a moment of consideration, he fished out a set of creamy white stockings as well.

 

_ What the hell, may as well go all out today. _ He was feeling very self-indulgent. After all, it had been months since he had been able to do this, he’d earned it! Dean handled the stockings carefully, trying to avoid snagging the delicate material on his callouses as he pulled first one, then the other into place. These ones had some elastic at the top, so he didn't bother with a garter belt. Grinning slightly, Dean popped one hip out and arched to check out his own ass, admiring the way the slick fabric stretched over his muscled hindquarters.

 

_ Goddamn I look good. _ Maybe that was a little narcissistic but who was gonna judge him for it? His cock stirred in its confines but Dean ignored it for the moment. Yes, getting off was the ultimate goal but he felt like taking the scenic route today. Since everyone was gone, Dean meandered out into the main bunker in his stockings and panties, blushing bright red at his own daring. Generally he did  _ not  _ take the risk of being caught- the closest he had ever come was occasionally wearing panties layered under his boxers. And even then, he made sure to wear jeans that fit correctly and wouldn't ride down, plus a belt for good measure. But he was feeling particularly ballsy today, and he  _ really  _ wanted some of the pie in the fridge!

 

Once in the kitchen, Dean started hunting for his quarry. The treat in question was a delicious apple pie from a local diner, stashed in the back on the bottom shelf, away from pilfering Mooses-Moosen-whatever and Archangels with a sweet tooth. Dean hummed happily and bent over to reach it, ass in the air.

 

“Sweet mother of chocolate, is it my birthday?”

 

Dean screamed, smashing his head as he scrambled to cover himself. _ Oh sonovabitch!  _ Of all the people who could have caught him, this was the absolute  _ worst _ option! The Winchester was hyperventilating, trying to hide behind the open door of the refrigerator, and staring at the Archangel in the doorway.

 

Gabriel looked stunned. His eyes were blown wide, jaw almost comically open. Dean bit back a panicked whimper- there was  _ no  _ way he would ever live this down. Gabriel would tell  _ everyone _ , because he lived to humiliate people, and Dean would never hear the end of it. Ever. He might as well fucking off himself now. 

 

“Man, Dean-o. I'd always pegged you for a total vanilla, but I guess even I can be wrong sometimes.” 

 

_ Fuck, why is he still staring at me?!  _ Dean was frozen to the spot, silently freaking the hell out. After a moment, Gabriel seemed to collect himself and realized just how upset the hunter was, how he was desperately trying to hide.

 

Gabriel held his hands up in a placating gesture, something like sadness or disappointment flashing across his elfin features. “Dean. Listen to me- I swear, I give you my word as an Archangel, I'll never breathe a word of this. I won't tell a soul. I’ll leave right now, pretend I never saw anything. Just… please, don’t hide. You look- Father, you look beautiful. Don't let my piss poor timing ruin that for you, ok?”

 

_ I-What? He thinks I look beautiful?  _

 

_ He's not  _ mocking _ me? _

 

Dean’s brain couldn't quite process what he was hearing and he stayed rooted to the spot. It was like he was viewing the scene from outside his body, detached in some way. Gabriel seemed to wilt as he started to turn away, and the hunter’s brain seemed to snap back into focus.

 

“Gabe, wait!” The Archangel froze, and Dean cautiously stepped out from behind his shield. He approached the blond slowly.

 

“You think I look beautiful?” Dean's voice was husky with disbelief and no small amount of arousal- he had never imagined that  _ Gabriel _ , of all people, would be into something like this. The Angel shuddered slightly as he glanced Dean up and down.

 

“The most beautiful thing I've seen in thousands of years.” The hunter searched the other man’s expression for any sign that he was lying, but all he found was undisguised lust. A slow smirk crept up Dean's cheeks as he returned the once over, eyes lingering on the thick bulge in Gabriel’s jeans. He stepped closer, padding right up into Gabriel’s personal space.

 

“Is that a fact?” Dean drawled, bottle green eyes dancing with want. His hand lashed out and snagged Gabriel’s wrist, pulling the angel’s slack arm until his fingers could brush the silken stockings. Gabriel made a wounded noise. His eyes snapped down to where his fingers were caressing Dean’s thigh. Tentatively, as though he couldn’t quite believe that he was being permitted to touch, he stroked the fabric, then inched up a bit to explore some freshly shaved thigh. His slim fingers danced over Dean’s skin and the hunter whined at the teasing contact. 

 

“Can I-” Gabriel swallowed hard, arousal making it hard for him to find his voice. Dean arched an eyebrow and waited for the angel to clarify. “Can I touch you?” 

 

Dean snorted. “I thought you already were.” 

 

“I mean like  _ this.” _ Smooth, uncalloused fingers cupped the hard on straining the slick fabric, drawing something akin to a whimper out of the hunter. He nodded, breath leaving him in a shaky gasp, and Gabriel adjusted his grip so he could stroke Dean’s satin covered cock. Already, precum was dampening the fabric and Gabriel groaned softly, thumbing at the dark spot. Dean arched into the gentle caress. 

 

“Fuck, yes…” Gabriel’s talented fingers tightened slightly as he began stroking up and down, drawing a needy whimper from the other man’s throat. “Gabe, please-!” 

 

With a light chuckle, Gabriel slid gracefully to his knees. Whatever Dean had been about to say was lost under a gutpunched moan when the ArchHerald nuzzled a smooth cheek against Dean’s panties. Amber eyes flicked up to verify the other man’s consent before his tongue darted out to taste the saline-soaked fabric. The answering moan encouraged him to mouth more firmly at the spot, lipping up and down Dean’s straining cock. The panties couldn’t contain him any more and Gabriel carefully tugged at the waistband, letting his cockhead peek out from under the ruined satin. Dean made a grateful noise and stroked Gabriel’s curls absentmindedly. 

 

“You gonna suck me, pretty angel?” Dean growled, and Gabriel shivered- the hunter’s eyes were blown black with lust, barely a tiny ring of green clinging to the edges of his irises. His own cock jerked hard in his jeans in response. He dragged the flat of his tongue up the entire bulge, ending with a soft kiss to the slit, and Dean threw his head back with a groan. The angel chuckled and repeated the gesture before sucking the head between his lips and toying with the thick vein underneath. Dean’s hands tightened in Gabriel’s hair, urging him to continue, and Gabriel grinned around the flesh in his mouth before dipping his tongue into the slit and gathering the bittersweet liquid he found there. Dean arched into him. 

 

“Fuck, Gabe…” The hunter breathed softly, watching the former Trickster lave little kitten licks over his swollen head. 

 

Gabriel hummed softly. “Maybe next time, buck-o. But right now, I’d rather fuck  _ you, _ panties and all.” He paused to consider. “If you’re game for bottoming, that is.”

 

Dean’s wicked grin was all the answer he really needed, but the hunter’s lust-thickened voice sent a thrill down his spine anyways. “Hell, yeah. Can we relocate to the-”, Dean had to laugh when he suddenly found himself back in his bedroom, Gabriel’s mouth still teasing at his dick, “-bedroom. Impatient, much?”

 

“I get my wildest fantasies laid out in front of me and you expect me to have restraint?” Gabriel smirked up at the other man before returning to sucking at Dean’s cockhead. The hunter made a garbled noise that might have been Gabriel’s name and arched into it. “Ya know, I’d normally want to spend hours teasing you, fingering you open...slicking you up with my tongue… but I just don’t think I can handle waiting that long this time.” 

 

The confused noise that bubbled up in Dean’s throat turned into a keening moan when Gabriel clicked his fingers and the hunter felt Grace wash through him. The slickness between his thighs and looseness of his channel felt like the angel had compressed all those pretty promises of drawn-out foreplay into the space of a second, making Dean’s knees buckle. Gabriel steadied him with firm palms on Dean’s ass.

 

“I demand a rain check on that tongue-fucking.” The hunter grumbled, earning a snort of laughter from his partner. 

 

“Granted. On the bed, handsome.” The gentle caresses on his ass turned into a sharp slap and Dean yelped at the confusing surge of pain-pleasure. He obediently stumbled over to his bed and crawled up on all fours, deliberately presenting his satin-clad ass for the angel, who rumbled a needy noise in response. He knelt on the mattress behind Dean and smoothed both hands over the hunter’s firm, muscular rear before hooking two fingers into the panties and tugging them down just enough to expose his target. Dean choked on a whine when Gabriel teased at his loosened rim, taunting him with the promise of future, more old-fashioned foreplay. 

 

“Dammit Gabe, get  _ in _ me already!” Dean growled, canting his hips up demandingly. Gabriel laughed, bright and lustful, and fumbled for the fly of his jeans. He shoved the denim down far enough to draw his cock out -and Dean’s mouth went dry when he caught sight of the thick, veiny length that rivaled most porn stars- and scooched forward until he could tease the head against Dean’s hole. The hunter groaned.

 

“Last chance to back out.” Dean’s only response was to press backwards, forcing the angel’s cockhead to breech him. Gabriel gave a breathless groan and arched over the other man, eyes scrunched shut against the heat engulfing his dick.

 

“Fuck me, Gabriel!” 

 

Gabriel snarled under his breath about pushy bottoms and snapped his hips, slicing right across Dean’s prostate with inhuman accuracy. He chuckled at the way Dean whined and arched back for more, causing the rear of his panties to ghost along Gabriel’s heavy balls. The angel drew back and plunged in again, holding back nothing as he pounded into the hunter. Most humans would have begged him to ease up, but Dean just dug his fingers into the sheets and breathlessly demanded more. Each pass over the taller man’s prostate drew a fresh blurt of precum from his cock, trapped against his belly by the taught satin, and Gabriel grinned wickedly as he worked one hand under the hunter to cup him.

 

“You get so damned wet, like a woman. Next time… next time I’m gonna suck you off, wring every drop out of you, leave you begging for more. Then I’m gonna tongue-fuck you until you forget your own damned name-  _ AH!” _ Dean slammed his hips back, taking all eight-plus inches in one sharp motion and driving the breath from Gabriel’s lungs.

 

“Less talking, more fucking!” Gabriel snorted and complied, driving into Dean’s welcoming body over and over with all the strength he dared put into it. He didn’t so much jerk the hunter off in counterpoint as gently caress him through the increasingly soaked panties, but Dean didn’t mind in the slightest. The unrelenting prostate stimulation, combined with such delicate touches through the satin, was driving him to the brink of orgasm faster than he could believe. Both of them were drenched in sweat, gasping for breath in the increasingly humid room, and Dean could feel the pleasure coiling low in his pelvis. Gabriel certainly could feel the way his lover’s ass was tightening around him, supernaturally sharp senses letting him feel the very beginnings of Dean’s orgasm. He grinned shakily and arched completely over the hunter so that he could murmur breathlessly in Dean’s ear.

 

“Gonna come for me, beautiful? You gonna wreck those pretty panties for me?” Dean’s eyes rolled back and he moaned softly. One firm squeeze to his dick and the hunter gave in to the heat swirling in his veins, spilling into the pink satin with a choked curse. Gabriel fucked him through it, drawing back just as the first gush of cum was ripped out of him by Dean’s still fluttering passage. A couple of shaky strokes of his cock had him striping the other man’s ass and thighs with white. 

 

After he caught his breath, Dean carefully stripped out of the soiled panties and stockings. If he washed them  _ now, _ he might be able to salvage them. But he was cum-drunk and feeling way too good to bother getting out of bed, so he just tossed them vaguely in the direction of his trash can. Gabriel tried to bite back a whimper at the thought of losing them, turning his betrayed gaze on the fucked-out Winchester.

 

Dean snorted. “Dude, you know I’ve got like twenty or thirty pairs, right?” The way Gabriel lit up was almost comical and Dean chuckled as he retrieved the ammo can for the angel to rifle through. He came up with a jade green corset, trimmed in black lace, and the matching panties, undisguised lust burning in his gaze. 

 

“Please tell me you’re modeling all of this for me. I’ll do anything, just…” The Archangel was literally salivating over the mental image, and Dean rumbled a purr in approval.

 

“Just you wait until you see the hooker boots that go with that.”

 

“....there’s  _ boots?!” _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are gonna make me turn this into ANOTHER kink series, aren't ya? You kinky motherfuckers XD

It took a couple of weeks for the bunker to clear out again, and Dean was champing at the bit. Every lust-filled glance Gabriel sent his way shot straight to his dick, and Dean walked around with a semi hard-on most of the time. It probably didn’t help that the hunter had taken to wearing panties under his jeans and bending over in front of Gabriel so that the lace trimmings peeked up over the worn denim. Gabriel, too, often sported a boner. It was becoming Pavlovian for both of them, and Dean was all but giddy with relief and arousal when Sam announced that he and Cas were going to check out a suspected residual haunting the next morning. He couldn’t sleep at all that night and ended up jerking off in his room with a pair of pale blue silk panties wrapped around his cock. He texted pictures of the resulting mess and ruined fabric to Gabriel and laughed when he heard the Archangel swear a blue streak from the kitchen. But since they had agreed to keep Dean’s kinks firmly under wraps, there was no way for them to indulge themselves with other people in the bunker. 

 

Sam and Cas pulled out of the driveway early the next morning and Gabriel was on Dean the moment they rounded the corner, rutting up against him almost desperately. But Dean had other plans in mind and he firmly pushed the other man away. Gabriel’s wounded expression had him chuckling and placing a soft kiss on those pouting lips.

 

“Soon. I promise. But I want to go...clean up… before we do anything.”

 

Gabriel scoffed. “There’s no need for that and you know it. I can literally just snap and-” Dean silenced him with a finger over his mouth.

 

“Well as tempting as a Grace enema sounds,” and the way Dean’s eyes went smokey with lust said he actually  _ was _ tempted by it, “I kinda prefer the old-fashioned way. And I want to shave.” Gabriel moaned softly as Dean turned away and started for the bathroom.

 

“Can I watch?” The angel’s soft request drew Dean up short and he shivered with some combination of shame and arousal at the idea. The shaving thing was intimate in and of itself, but having an audience for him cleaning himself out? His cock throbbed  _ hard _ in his jeans despite the conflicted emotions in his head. He mulled it over for a moment before letting a small smile slip over his face.

 

“You can help.” 

 

Gabriel moaned loudly, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he grabbed for the base of his cock. Dean’s eyebrows shot up- he hadn’t expected such an enthusiastic response! The angel dragged several harsh lungfuls of air in through his nose as he tried to regain his composure. Once he was more settled, Gabriel grinned and slapped his lover on the ass.

 

“Lead the way.”  

 

Dean made a pit stop at his room for his shaving kit and the rest of his gear before heading for the bathroom. He chose one of the more private ones instead of the big communal shower room, feeling extremely exposed with this new development. This certainly wasn’t the first time he’d done something like this, but he’d never had an audience for it and the adrenaline in his veins was making his hands shake. Gabriel noticed that alarmingly quickly and took Dean’s burden from him, setting it aside on the counter before cupping the hunter’s cheeks in both hands.

 

“Dean, if you don’t wanna do this, you tell me. I’ll am-scray, you do your thing, and call me when you’re ready for that stellar rim job.” Dean snorted, tension easing, and nipped playfully at Gabriel’s wrist.

 

“Nah, man. You’ve been balls deep in my ass, it’s not like you haven’t seen it all.” The hunter turned on the shower before starting his set up. His internal kit consisted of a black silicone bag with a hook to hang it with on one end and a long tube on the other. The tube had a small locking mechanism to control fluid flow, and the very tip ended in a shapely but somewhat thin dildo. Gabriel whistled in appreciation, making Dean flush beautifully. 

 

“I see why you like this method.” Gabriel drawled. The other man shrugged, cheeks still pink, and turned away to fill the reservoir with warm water. He dumped in about two teaspoons of salt into the two-liter bag and sealed it, shaking it to dissolve the salt. That sorted, he hung the bag off the shower curtain rod and retrieved a mostly full bottle of Astroglide. He started to strip, though his fingers fumbled on the buttons, and Gabriel quickly stepped in to help.

 

“Let me get that for you, handsome.” Dean nodded in relief and approval and the angel quickly had him out of his button down and the t-shirt under it. He slowed down for the belted jeans, taking his time to admire the black, lacy boyshorts revealed when the denim fell away. “Fuck, Dean…” 

 

Dean chuckled. “Later.” Now stripped bare, he let Gabriel help him into the shower. The angel snapped from the other side of the curtain and then followed him in, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh- Gabriel had taken the time to strip the hunter the human way, but had been too impatient to divest himself of his own clothes so slowly. Gabriel’s erection bobbed happily and Dean eyed it, considering abandoning the whole plan and just sucking it down his throat, when the angel booped him on the nose.

 

“My eyes are up here, buck-o.” They both laughed and Dean tugged the Archangel in for an embrace that was more nuzzling and lazy rutting than actual hug. Finally, Gabriel stepped back and cleared his throat. “So, how do you want to do this?”

 

With a lazy smirk, Dean handed him the lube and the cock-shaped end of the enema bag. “This usually takes about twenty minutes for it to really work for me, so I usually do it and then shave while I’m waiting. Maybe run a second round if I’m wanting to really be squeaky clean.” Gabriel’s throat worked rapidly as whatever his response was going to be hung up in his throat. 

 

“You do this a lot?” The amber-eyed man finally choked out, gaze going lustful and dark when Dean nodded.

 

“Often enough. I love me some ass play but I’m not a fan of mess, ya know?” 

 

Gabriel hummed in agreement. “No argument, there. You gonna turn around and bend over for me, sweet cheeks?”

 

Dean snorted but obligingly bent at the waist, bowed legs spread wide and hands on the support bar. Gabriel popped the cap on the lube bottle and slathered some of the slick over the false cock. It was slender enough that he wasn’t worried about it hurting Dean, and if the man said he did this frequently, Gabriel was prepared to take him at his word. He gently patted Dean’s lower back to warn him of what was coming before he teased the head of the toy into the hunter’s hole. It slipped in easily enough and Gabriel pumped it in and out a couple of times, causing the other man to groan low in his chest. 

 

“Gabe, if you wanna fuck me with a toy later, I’ve got bigger ones. One even vibrates.” Gabriel snickered and took the hint, pressing it all the way in to the flared base.

 

“You ready?” Gabriel thumbed at the little plastic piece that was keeping the fluid back, and Dean nodded, all but vibrating in anticipation. The angel flicked the catch and Dean immediately groaned as the warm liquid entered him.

 

“Say ‘when’.” The Trickster murmured, stroking Dean’s back as though to comfort him. 

 

The Winchester snorted. “Dude, you realize this is flat out a kink for me, right? I’ve literally gotten off just doing this. I can take a  _ lot.” _ Gabriel moaned softly in response and shifted his free hand to Dean’s belly, feeling the way it slowly bloated with the fluid being pumped into him. 

 

“Oh, fuck…” 

 

Dean arched his neck to get a good look at his partner, taking in his lust-filled expression, and smirked in response. “Looks like you get off on filling me up, huh?” And yeah, Gabe Junior was definitely enjoying this- there was a steady dribble of precum oozing from the slit. Gabriel chuckled ruefully.

 

“You managed to stumble across a kink I didn’t even know I had. Congrats, Dean-o.” The hunter tapped his hand on the railing in a universal sign for ‘enough’ and Gabriel quickly cut the water flow. Dean stayed positioned as he was for a little while, getting used to the heavy feeling of water in his gut. It wasn’t unpleasant-on the contrary, it was actually kind of soothing, and definitely arousing. 

 

“Alright, take the toy out- slowly!” Dean coached, and the angel obeyed with shaking hands. Once it was out and Dean was relatively sure he wasn’t going to make a mess, he carefully stood up. His belly was distended, almost to the point that he looked pregnant, and Gabriel couldn’t stop the moan that ripped its way out of his throat. He knelt and gently cupped the bulge and rubbed his palms over it, marveling at the way it distorted the hunter’s usually toned physique.

 

“You really like that, huh?” Gabriel nodded in response, not quite sure he could speak without squeaking. Dean chuckled and reached for his razor. “You can shave me, since you’re already down there.”

 

Gabriel wasn’t used to being this submissive or obedient. But holy mother of fuck, this was a whole new world of sexy for him. And the trust Dean was displaying was a massive turn on in and of itself. He wasn’t sure what was the hottest part for him- the water, helping Dean shave, or the knowledge that he was going to get treated to Dean’s jade green corset and panties later on. Regardless, he was so beyond on board! He picked up the razor and shaving cream and got to work. He removed every scrap of hair between Dean’s belly button and knees, taking extreme care around his most delicate bits, and was shocked when Dean allowed him to take the razor to his balls. By now, he could see Dean’s abs flexing with the effort of holding onto the water. The thought made Gabriel’s gut clench in sympathetic arousal.

 

“Wanna suck you off so bad right now…” Gabriel rumbed, and Dean stroked his hair in response. 

 

“I don’t think that would end well. I’m…  _ mmph… _ I’m gonna have to let it go soon.” That flush was back, making Dean’s freckles stand out even more against the pink flesh, and it took Gabriel a moment to focus enough to realize what Dean was trying to say as delicately as possible. 

 

“Oh! I- ah...do you want me to leave?” Gabriel really didn’t  _ want _ to, but if that’s what Dean wanted that’s exactly what he’d do. Some things were just  _ too _ personal for some people, kink be damned. Dean shifted from foot to foot as he considered it. 

 

_ If I didn’t know better, I’d swear he wants to stay. _ The hunter thought. Some part of him immediately recoiled at the idea, but another part actually perked up in interest. His gut cramped slightly, reminding him that he was running out of time, and his choice was kind of made for him. He stepped gingerly out of the tub and toweled off, retrieving his robe so that he wouldn’t feel quite as exposed for this next part, and turned towards the toilet. He couldn’t meet Gabriel’s eyes, but his voice was fairly nonchalant as he spoke.

 

“If you want to… I would actually appreciate it if you stayed. A little extra pressure on my stomach tends to help.” His face was flaming red and Gabriel found it all sorts of endearing. Getting out but leaving the water running, Gabriel knelt at Dean’s side and gently rubbed the hunter’s stomach. 

 

“Go ahead, baby.” The pet name slipped past his lips before he realized what he was saying, but Dean didn’t comment. The hunter bit his lip and groaned in relief as the fullness of his gut relented. Gabriel applied more pressure, helping him expel the extra fluid. 

 

Dean panted in relief, skin breaking out in a light sweat at the confusing mix of pleasure and discomfort. Once he had his breath back, he quirked an embarrassed grin at Gabriel, who was absentmindedly fisting his own cock with an expression that was simultaneously confused and aroused. 

 

“You want me to go again?” Dean asked softly- after all, it was Gabriel’s mouth that was going to be all over that area. The angel was torn, warring between wanting to see the whole process again or  _ finally _ getting to lick the Winchester out. Finally, he shook his head.

 

“Compromise- Grace cleaning to be sure?” The hunter laughed and nodded, shooing Gabriel from the bathroom so he could tidy up and hide his equipment again. He found the former Trickster sprawled out on Dean’s bed, corset and panties in hand. Dean smirked.

 

“Alright, alright. Help me into them? It’s hard as hell to get the laces to lay straight on my own." Gabriel obliged with a low groan, wrapping the steel-boned silk around Dean’s ribcage and tightening the ribbons. He didn’t yank them  _ too _ hard- he wanted Dean to be able to get a deep enough breath to scream, after all- and helped the hunter into his matching panties one foot at a time. Dean stared down at him, taking in the worshipful expression his partner was wearing, and smiled. He stroked Gabriel’s cheek, receiving a soft nuzzle in response, and held up the thigh-high leather boots in question.

 

“Son of a bitch… I  _ really _ want to see you in those, but I don’t think I can hold off that long!” Gabriel grumbled. His dick had been hard for so long that it was starting to ache, and Dean’s prominent erection was damned near purple with want. Dean chuckled and tossed them aside.

 

“How do you want me?” His voice was strangely steady for a man who was about to get his ass licked out. Gabriel considered it for a moment, taking in the lovely picture that the hunter made in his corset and panties, before coming to a decision. 

 

“Just lay back and enjoy, gorgeous.” At Gabriel’s gentle urging, Dean allowed himself to be herded onto the bed. He flopped backwards and let his thighs fall open, bowed legs making the perfect cradle for Gabriel to crawl into. The angel nuzzled and nipped at Dean’s smooth thigh, enjoying the sensation against his cheek, before licking up the length of the hunter’s cock. Dean groaned and arched up, inviting him lower. With a breathless laugh, Gabriel took the hint and trailed his tongue in swirling patterns over the other man’s balls, down his perineum, and finally to flick over Dean’s hole. The hunter made a broken noise somewhere between a squeal and a moan at that tiny bit of contact, both hands burying themselves into Gabriel’s still damp hair and tugging gently. Gabriel huffed a laugh, sending puffs of air over the delicate flesh and making Dean cry out again. 

 

“You wanna know the best thing about banging an Archangel, Dean-o?” Gabriel asked, far too conversational for someone with their tongue dancing over another man’s ass. Dean hummed a questioning noise. “I don’t need to breathe.” Gabriel plunged down, pressing the tip of his tongue as deep as he could get it into the hunter’s channel, and Dean yelled in shock. Gabriel lapped over the whorl of muscle over and over, using the tip of his tongue to race through the entire English alphabet...then Enochian. He was moving on to Egyptian hieroglyphics by the time Dean started to breathlessly beg for mercy. Gabriel eased up, lapping broad, slow strokes with the flat of his tongue to give him a few moments to recover from the onslaught. 

 

“Holy fuck.” Dean panted, dragging lungfuls of air in frantically. 

 

Gabriel snorted against his thigh.“In a manner of speaking. You good?” At Dean’s somewhat shaky thumbs up, Gabriel resumed lapping his way into the hunter’s core. His wicked tongue plunged in and began a complicated pattern of waves and lines that spelled out the equivalent of  _ “Gabriel was here”.  _ The long, drawn-out moan Dean gave in response pleased the angel to no end and he happily redoubled his efforts, nose buried in the hunter’s perennium as he worked.

 

He switched it up every few minutes, going from tender kitten-licks to broad stripes to spearing his tongue in as far as it could go.  _ That _ got a spectacular response from his partner and Gabriel grinned against Dean’s heated flesh as he flagrantly misused his Grace to lengthen his tongue to proportions Gene Simmons would have envied. He pressed in deeply, licked right over Dean’s prostate one-two-three, and Dean went rigid, his whole body locking up as he came with a howl. His powerful thighs held Gabriel in place as he spasmed, forced into a long series of aftershocks by the Archangel who was still lapping happily at his sweet spot with no regard to the jets of cum landing in his hair. 

 

Gabriel kept it up until Dean sobbed, choking on the overstimulating pleasure wracking his body. He yanked weakly at Gabriel’s hair and the angel reluctantly relinquished his grip on Dean’s thighs. Though, the bruises he’d pressed into the creamy flesh were certainly something to be admired… he dipped down to kiss all ten of them, then lapped up the stray drops of semen splattered all over. Most of it had ended up in Gabriel’s unruly hair, which he gave exactly zero fucks about. He glanced up at Dean and chuckled at the man’s wrung out, cum-drunk expression. 

 

“What about you?” Dean tried to ask. It came out more like a slurred “wh’bou’you?”. The angel grinned ruefully. 

 

“I’m good. Though we may need to change the sheets.” The hunter’s eyes popped open in disbelief and he struggled to prop himself up on his elbows. Gabriel actually blushed a bit as he rolled to the side, displaying his fading erection and the wet spot from where he had cum all over himself.

 

“Wow.” There was something akin to awe in Dean’s voice as he carefully slithered down the bed to lick Gabriel’s abs clean. 

 

The angel shrugged nonchalantly, as though he got off on pleasuring someone every day. “What can I say, your kinks are fucking amazing.” But there was some insecurity there, fear that Dean would tease him for going off like a teenager who touched his first breast. 

 

Dean rumbled an approving purr, like nothing more than an oversized cat, and nuzzled at Gabriel’s spent cock. “That’s so damned hot, Gabe.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Totally. You wanna see what else I’ve got stashed in my toy bag?” Dean’s bottle green eyes gleamed with mirth at the enthusiasm with which Gabriel lunged for the bag.

 

“Show me or I’ll smite you, Winchester!” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I even doing any more? Where is this going? I've got no clue. It's an adventure!

Since starting this...whatever it was… thing with Gabriel, Dean had found himself more at ease in his own skin than he had in a long time. He  _ finally  _ had an outlet for his kinkier tendencies, and a partner that would happily pitch or catch regardless of what mood Dean was in. They weren't officially exclusive, no promises of eternal love had been made, but he had to admit- it was a pretty damned sweet setup. Yeah he occasionally missed women, but then he remembered that he had an all-powerful being ready to screw him six ways from Sunday at the drop of a hat. A being that had  _ no  _ shame about abusing his powers to instantly clean, slick, and stretch his body (or Dean’s, for that matter). So who needed random pussy when he had what Gabriel was offering? 

 

One of the things he refused to admit to loving was Gabriel’s wild streak. The angel was  _ anything  _ but innocent or angelic, as today had proved. The four members of Team Free Will had been wandering around a college campus, snooping for the source of a haunting under the guise of enrolling someone’s nonexistent kid at the school, when Gabriel pressed a small piece of plastic into Dean’s palm. The angel skittered away before Dean could ask what the hell he was up to, so he snuck a glance at the object he was now holding. When it registered, he had to bite back a groan- he’d know this little remote anywhere. It was the one that went to Dean’s vibrating butt plug. 

 

_ Gabriel is wearing my plug. _

 

_ Gabriel is  _ wearing  _ my  _ plug!

 

If it had been  _ anyone  _ else, Dean would have freaked the fuck out. He had a serious thing about not sharing insertable toys- germs were  _ nasty. _ But it was Gabe, and Gabe was not only clean, he was flat out sterilized. There wasn't a virus on the planet that could survive an Archangel’s body. So, Dean let himself relax and slipped the little remote into his pocket, patting it absentmindedly. Gabriel glanced back at him, a mildly puzzled expression flashing over his features, and Dean grinned. Most likely, the angel had expected him to instantly turn the vibe on and start tormenting him. 

 

_ No, better to let him squirm for a bit, hit him out of nowhere.  _

 

The ArchHerald scowled when he realized that Dean had neatly turned the tables on him. Dean’s smirk grew in response. He sidled up to the shorter man and leaned over his shoulder, pretending to examine the campus map Gabriel was holding.

 

“Something got you distracted, Gabe?” 

 

Gabriel growled, low and soft. “You're a sadist.”

 

“You're the one who started the games, man. You're just mad that I won't play by your rules.” Dean stepped away again when he noticed Sam giving him a strange look. A brief discussion led them to the campus library to continue the hunt, and Dean started plotting. 

 

Gabriel was sweet talking the librarian, trying to get the keys to the locked archives from the blushing girl, when Dean struck. He thumbed the dial that would turn the vibrator on and had to muffle a laugh into his coffee when Gabriel suddenly jerked. The angel faked a sneeze and blamed it on the dust. The key was handed over with a dubious glance and the group moved on. Gabriel trailed behind, walking with a slight hitch in his step, and Dean couldn't help but laugh.

 

“Already having trouble, Gabe? I bet you didn't even test this thing before you put it in. It's my strongest one- you're on the first setting.” Gabriel glared at him. “It goes up to fifteen.”

 

The angel bit back a squeal when Dean ratcheted it up a notch, making the plug holding him open vibrate harder. The hunter knew from experience that even that small shift was a decent jump in strength and he grinned maliciously. Gabriel flipped him off and gnawed on his bottom lip.

 

Dean decided to have mercy and offer an escape route- a nonverbal safeword. “Anytime you want to tap out, touch my keys.” He wiggled the keys clipped to his belt in demonstration. Something like gratitude lurked in the way the angel winked at him. 

 

They continued to browse through the dusty, poorly lit archives, hunting for whatever had tied the spirit of one of the old professors to the campus. Every few minutes, Dean monkeyed with the vibrator settings. First he cranked it up to a stronger vibration, then dropped it back down to a more pulsing sensation. Setting eight was a series of cresting waves that Dean himself favored when he wanted to drag it out, and he left Gabriel on that for a solid five minutes while the angel struggled to have a conversation with Sam. Somewhere along the line, Gabriel had snapped up a bubblegum pink sucker to occupy his hands, and Dean beamed with pride when he realized what the Trickster was doing- any time Dean changed the setting to a more powerful one, Gabriel jammed the treat in his mouth. He was using it as a ball gag! 

 

“Clever, angel. Very clever. Don't wanna get caught, now do we?” Dean praised softly as he passed Gabriel in an aisle. He slammed the remote’s wheel all the way up for a few long heartbeats- an extremely strong, unbroken vibration that usually put Dean on his knees. Gabriel’s legs buckled, and he covered it by dropping down to rifle through a box on the bottom shelf. From this angle, the hunter could see how Gabriel’s eyes had rolled back in his head and he was sucking desperately at his impromptu gag. 

 

_ Fuckin’ beautiful… _

 

Dean took pity and turned the plug down again, letting Gabriel catch his breath. He whipped out his phone and typed a message for the Trickster:  _ ‘think I can make u jizz ur pants?’  _

 

Gabriel checked his phone, glanced in his direction and nodded slightly. Dean smirked and typed again.  _ ‘Can u cum silently?’  _ This time, the angel shrugged. He jammed the sucker more firmly between his teeth and set his shoulders before sending a mocking ‘come get some’ gesture. Dean snorted at the challenge.

 

Over and over, he tweaked the vibrator. Sometimes he turned it off entirely, not wanting Gabriel to get too adjusted to it, before cranking it up when he least expected it. Gabriel finished his pink sucker and snapped up a cherry red one the size of a ping pong ball- perfect for a gag. The message was clear as a bell, and Dean was all too happy to pick up the gauntlet Gabriel had thrown down. He waited until Gabriel was engrossed in poking at some vases that looked alarmingly like funeral urns before pulling out his trump card. Setting fifteen was the most powerful vibration certainly, but setting fourteen… fourteen employed a feature of the plug that he was certain Gabriel hadn’t noticed. The unassuming black silicone was actually made from two pieces nestled together, and with the right setting, the side that was buried in Gabriel’s ass would start pumping into him like he was being fucked. Gabriel bent over to look at the urn and Dean cranked it up to fourteen. The reaction was instantaneous- Gabriel went rigid and bit down on his treat hard enough to splinter it. A low whine clawed at his throat, and then the angel’s knees completely buckled. He hit the ground in a heap.

 

“Gabe!” Dean barked, faking surprise, and darted over to the angel’s side before the others could. He strategically blocked Sam and Castiel’s view of the blond on the floor and had a front row seat for the dark, wet splotch that colored the front of Gabriel’s jeans. The angel weakly bumped Dean’s key ring and he nodded, quickly shutting the remote off.

 

“Dude, be more careful. A klutzy Archangel… your Dad has a nasty sense of humor, you know that?” Dean teased, buying Gabriel valuable seconds to compose himself. Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to the crate he had been snooping through. Castiel eyed them suspiciously before going back to his log book. 

 

“Sonovabitch, Dean… you weren't kidding.” Gabriel hissed breathlessly. He snapped his fingers softly and the evidence of their public play vanished. The remote disappeared from Dean’s fingers and he figured that the angel must have sent it -and the plug- back to the bunker. 

 

“You still gonna be nice and open for me to fuck you over the table later?” Dean rumbled as he yanked Gabriel to his feet, making a show of ruffling his hair after his supposed clumsy incident. Gabriel swatted his hand away, though their fingers lingered for just a moment.

 

Amber eyes flashed playfully in response. “Hell yeah.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“Dude, can I talk to you?” Dean glanced up from the pistol he was taking apart and cleaning and found his brother leaning against the door frame, hands in his pockets and wearing a very uncomfortable expression. The older brother set the gun slide down and made a vague gesture at the empty chair across from him. Sam slid into it and ruffled his own hair absentmindedly, a sure sign that he was feeling off balance and nervous.

 

 _Oh, this is gonna_ suck. Dean braced himself for whatever awkwardness Sam was about to inflict on him.

 

“Listen, Dean. Whatever’s going on with you and Gabe,” Dean made a protesting noise, but Sam just kept talking over him, “I’m happy for you. Seriously. But that stunt in the library was sixteen kinds of screwed up.”

 

Dean blanched- he hadn’t realized that Sam had caught on to the public scene. Shit. “Look, Sammy…”

 

Sam cut him off with a curt hand wave. “Don’t ‘Sammy’ me, ok? Let's pretend for just a moment that I’m really a grown man in his thirties and  _ not _ your ten-year-old kid brother, ok? I’m not vanilla, I know kink when I see it. And dude, that was a huge violation of consent.”

 

“He  _ asked _ for it! It was his idea in the first place!” Dean snarled, offended by the idea that he’d forced Gabriel into the situation. Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Not Gabriel’s consent,  _ mine! _ Dean, I’m all for kink and getting your rocks off however feels good, but not when it involves innocent bystanders. BDSM is all about freely given, enthusiastic consent, and I did  _ not _ consent to having a front row seat for my brother getting it on with an angel. Kinda fucked up.” Sam was looking anywhere but at Dean, his cheeks flaming red. Dean really wasn’t faring any better- he kind of wanted to slink into a hole and never come out again. 

 

“Shit, man. I’m really sorry.” Dean groaned, burying his face in his hands. He’d thought they’d been pretty subtle about it. Apparently not. 

 

Sam sighed and tugged at his hair again. “It’s alright. Just...please don’t do that again? You wanna have fun with an audience, there’s a kink club like two hours from here. Have at. Except on Saturday nights, please.” Dean shot him a confused look, and Sam chuckled. “That’s when I’m usually there. I’d prefer to not run into you, ok?” 

 

Dean stared, gaping like a landed fish, causing Sam’s soft laughter to redouble. The younger Winchester stood up and clapped the elder on the shoulder, patting it teasingly. “Good talk. Let’s never discuss it again, ok?” Sam trotted off, still snickering to himself, leaving a bug-eyed Dean to eyeball the disassembled pistol far too thoughtfully. He shook himself to clear that morbid thought away and stood up with a groan. He winced when his bad knee protested before heading deeper into the bunker to find Gabriel.

 

The Archangel of Mischief was exactly where Dean had expected to find him-lounging naked in his personal hot tub. The blond didn’t even crack an eye open as Dean slipped into the room and closed the door behind him, throwing the lock before starting to strip. 

 

“Hey, Dean-o.” Gabriel rumbled softly, a small smile quirking at the corner of his mouth. 

 

“Hey, yourself. Room for one more?” The angel shuffled over a little so Dean could join him. Neither man moved to cuddle, or even hold hands. That wasn’t what they were,  _ who _ they were. They lounged in silence for a while before Dean recounted the painfully awkward conversation he’d had with Sam. 

 

Gabriel groaned. “Shit.”

 

“Yeah, no kidding. Beer me?” The Trickster chuckled and clicked his fingers, summoning a six pack. “Dude, you’re awesome.”

 

“I have my moments.” Gabriel cracked open a bottle and sipped at it almost absently. “Guess I didn’t think that particular scene through too well.” 

 

Dean snorted. “Yeah we never seem to plan things, it just kinda happens spontaneously.” Gabriel’s whiskey eyes flickered open and Dean caught a flash of lust. The hunter smirked in response and set his beer safely on the floor before rolling over in the water and half-floating into Gabriel’s personal space, caging the smaller man against the tub wall. Gabriel peered up at him with shuttered eyes and leaned in, not quite kissing the hunter but more sharing lust-heated breaths with him. Dean shivered with want.

 

“You angling for another of those unplanned, half-cocked scenes, Dean-o?” Gabriel teased, biting his lip as he smirked up at his partner. 

 

“Somethin’ like that.” Dean purred back, rutting lazily against the other man. Both groaned softly at the friction. Gabriel draped his legs around Dean’s hips and tugged him closer for more contact against his aching groin. “What, were you craving something specific?”

 

Gabriel seemed to think it through for a moment, laughter in his eyes. “Well as awesome as kink sounds right now, I’m feeling really lazy. Busting out the whips and chains is just too much work.” Dean chuckled and ground his hips down, giving a punched out groan at the thrill that went through him. The angel responded in kind and they slowly moved together, rutting like teenagers in the hot, soothing water. Dean’s lips found the column of Gabriel’s throat and he nibbled his way along it, increasing pressure a little bit when Gabriel rolled his head back with a soft moan. The hunter nipped and licked his way up to Gabriel’s earlobe. 

 

The way Gabriel’s hips lazily arched into his own gave Dean the perfect idea. He grinned to himself and whispered against Gabriel’s ear. “Lube my fingers, angel.” Gabriel shivered violently at the demand and obeyed, coating Dean’s fingers with waterproof lubricant. The hunter immediately began toying with his partner’s hole, rubbing the slick all around the furl of muscle before easing one finger in. He avoided the angel’s prostate fo the moment, focusing more on easing the way for his cock later on. When Gabriel tried to force more penetration, Dean held him firmly down with his free hand on the other man’s abs. Granted, it was a complete illusion of control but it still made Dean’s blood sing. 

 

One finger became two, and Gabriel tried to squirm into Dean’s touch. Still, the hunter avoided the blond’s sweet spot, teasing it with the slightest inadvertent nudges. Dean smiled at the frustrated grumble he received.

 

“Quit squirmin’, just lay back and let me do everything.” He worked a third finger in, stretching Gabriel’s rim even further, before withdrawing entirely. Gabriel whined at the loss, but was quick to obey when Dean sat back against the edge of the jacuzzi and tugged the angel into his lap. The swirling water helped support him as Dean easily lifted the other man’s smaller frame, sinking slowly into his slicked channel. Gabriel whimpered and squirmed, already looking for more than just penetration. Dean waited him out.

 

“Would you  _ move, _ already?” The angel groused, and Dean smiled against the back of his neck. 

 

“Just relax, pretty angel. Don’t move, don’t clench, don’t try to ride me. You said you wanna be lazy, so be lazy.” Gabriel shivered and nodded, deliberately letting his body go lax in Dean’s embrace. The Winchester lipped at Gabriel’s ear as a reward and began stroking up and down his partner’s body. He kept his touches light, just teasing his nipples and gently scraping his nails over Gabriel’s abs. The muscles trembled slightly, making Dean grin.

 

_ A ticklish Archangel… Who would have thought? _

 

“Come on, Dean… stop teasing and fuck me.” Gabriel whined. Dean ignored him and kept up his gentle touches, slowly making his way down to Gabriel’s erection. The angel was certainly in the game, cock arching up out of the water and dribbling slightly at the slit. With a smirk, Dean cupped him and stroked lightly, but he stopped the moment he felt Gabriel starting to thrust into his grip.

 

“I said ‘relax and be lazy’, Gabe.” Dean rumbled in his ear, getting another full-body shudder. The angel’s muscles went slack again, including his ass, causing Dean to sink in a little further. He resumed stroking. With his free hand, he toyed with the angel’s balls. Over and over, Gabriel tried to arch into his hands or press back onto his cock; over and over, Dean stopped his ministrations and waited until Gabriel gave up and relaxed again. 

 

Dean hummed in approval whenever Gabriel let the hunter have total control. He  _ still _ wasn’t thrusting, enjoying the incredible warmth that was the angel’s channel clinging to his dick. Gabriel wiggled again.

 

“Stop that. Jesus, you really don’t know how to relax, do you?” Gabriel huffed a protest- he was the one who had installed a jacuzzi and wet bar, fuck’s sake! Out of everybody in the bunker, Gabe was the poster child of kicking back and relaxing! 

 

“I’d be a lot more relaxed if you’d just fuck me and let me cum.” Gabriel snarked. He spread his thighs a bit farther, trying to angle so that one of the jacuzzi jets could give him some stimulation. Dean bumped them closed again. Gabriel tried to take over jacking himself, Dean captured his hands and pinned them behind the hunter’s neck. Every attempt Gabriel made to move things along, Dean foiled until eventually, Gabriel gave up overtly trying to fuck himself on the cock inside him and resorted to clenching his ass for any semblance of friction. Dean nipped his neck, and Gabriel outright pouted.

 

“You’re using your dick as a fucking dipstick, you jerk!” 

 

Dean just laughed and resumed delicately stroking the angel’s cock. “Just give in, Gabe. Let me take care of you. Relax. I’ll get you there if you’ll just trust me.” The ArchHerald sighed heavily and nodded, surrendering to the slow burn developing in his gut. Keeping his body completely relaxed was harder than Gabriel realized and he had to actually focus on it. The light, three-fingered grip Dean was using was driving the blond up a wall, but Gabriel finally completely surrendered to it.

 

“Good boy.” Dean murmured, nuzzling Gabriel’s ear. He  _ finally _ increased the pressure he was applying and Gabriel could have wept with relief. Heat sparked in his gut, centering deep in his pelvis, causing the angel to groan raggedly. 

 

“That’s it. Just like that, just let it build. Don’t fight it, let me draw it out of you.” The hunter breathed a steady stream of encouragement as he worked Gabriel’s dick. It took what felt like forever to the half strung out angel, but the pleasure churning in him spiraling tighter and tighter until it snapped. His hips churned involuntarily as his orgasm washed over him and he spilled into Dean’s palm. 

 

“Fuck, yesss….” The Winchester hissed. He gritted his teeth against the way Gabriel’s channel tightened and fluttered around his cock, trying to milk Dean’s pleasure out of him. He snapped his hips up, grinding in as deeply as he could as he fucked Gabriel through the aftershocks. 

 

Gabriel was shaking softly in Dean’s arms, trying to come out of the post-orgasm haze enough to help the other man finish, too. Dean chuckled softly. “Here, roll over.” The fucked out angel obeyed, moving with the other man to keep Dean’s cock in him as they maneuvered. Dean pressed Gabriel to sprawl over the heated tile around the jacuzzi, ass just barely out of the bubbling water, and fucked into him in earnest. 

 

“So good for me, Gabe… fuck, you’re so tight, feel amazing around my dick.” Dean babbled as he plunged into the angel’s heat. His hips stuttered and he slammed in one last time, burying himself to the hilt and  _ finally _ pouring his release into Gabriel’s channel. 

 

Gabriel grinned breathlessly as Dean dropped his full weight onto the angel’s back. “Oof! You’re heavy.” He groused, though his smile belied the complaint. 

 

Dean smacked his ass. “You’re the size of a mountain. Quit bitching.”

 

“Well,  _ part  _ of me is certainly massive.” The hunter’s palm collided with Gabriel’s hindquarters again, getting a soft groan. 

 

“Careful, or I’ll start thinking that you  _ like _ being spanked.” Dean chuckled. When Gabriel didn’t respond, he propped himself up and carefully tilted Gabriel’s chin up to force him to look Dean in the eyes. “Gabe?”

 

The angel huffed in mock annoyance. “Ok, you caught me. The dude who hung out with a bunch of Vikings for hundreds of years has a thing for pain play. Shocking. Alert the presses.” He yelped when Dean sank his sharp canines into the nape of Gabriel’s neck and dug in, leaving perfect imprints of his teeth behind. The former Trickster could feel him smirking against the hypersensitive mark.

 

“Good.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Gabriel had been indulging in their own unique brand of stress relief when Castiel confronted them, and as per usual the Seraph had the  _ worst  _ possible timing. Gabriel had Dean pinned to the bed, ropes of his Grace lashing the hunter’s wrists and ankles to the bedposts, and was happily driving Dean wild with a violet wand. Dean screamed, choking on the pleasure Gabriel was sending singing through his veins with the sharp electric crackles, and Castiel burst into the room with his sword in his hand.

 

“Gabriel! Back away from him!” Wrath blazed in Castiel’s eyes, making them flash with otherworldly light. Dean had seen that look plenty of times before and if it had been directed at  _ anyone  _ else, he would have been certain that they were going to burst into flames.

 

“Dad  _ dammit,  _ Cassie! Fuck off so I can get laid!” Gabriel snarled, lobbing a bottle of lubricant at his little brother. Castiel ducked it on pure reflex, gaze never leaving the naked hunter.

 

“But… you were… Dean…” The Seraph seemed to be at a loss for words.

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and flicked the wand off, patting Dean’s thigh soothingly when the human whined at the loss. “Yeah, you wanna try that again in English? Or Enochian, or whatever.”

 

“You were  _ torturing  _ him!” Castiel spat. 

 

“Fuck, Cas! He asked me to do it! Now seriously, bugger off before I cram you back into your egg, you intrusive little fledgling!” Gabriel clicked his fingers, summoning up a blanket to cover the naked hunter. Dean made a noise of gratitude.

 

“...but, why? Why would he ask you to inflict pain on him?” The confused head tilt the Seraph gave would have been cute if Dean wasn't half ready to kill him.

 

“Because it makes my dick hard, Cas. Go ask Sam if you want a fucking lesson.” Dean snarled, cheeks flushed a lovely pink. Sky blue eyes flicked rapidly back and forth between Dean and Gabriel before he fled, slamming the door behind him. Gabriel hummed softly and returned to his position between Dean’s splayed legs.

 

“Now, where were we?” The Archangel purred as he picked up the wand. He tossed the blanket aside, only to hum a confused noise when the hunter shook his head.

 

Dean groaned. “Dude, the mood’s so beyond dead. Just uncuff me.” Gabriel groaned but obediently released the Grace cuffs and handed his partner a pair of sweatpants.

 

“I could kill him right now.” The angel grumbled, flopping backwards onto the bed beside Dean. The hunter laughed softly.

 

“Little brothers. Total cockblocks, the whole damned lot of them.” 

 

Gabriel snorted and started teasing his fingers up and down Dean’s thigh. Dean let him do it for a few moments before catching the blond’s wrist and pulling it away gently. “Seriously, I'm so turned off, I'm surprised my balls haven't crawled back into my body. Just let it go.”

 

With a frustrated groan, Gabriel rolled onto his back. His own cock was still raring to go, but Dean had gone soft at the intrusion. Fuck.

 

“Hey, if you wanna… ya know, go ahead.” Dean shifted so he could watch the angel, eyes darkening as Gabriel smirked and trailed a hand down his own chest, over his slightly soft stomach, and gripped his length. He sighed happily as he began stroking, just gentle little motions that didn't do anything but tease. He thumbed at the head, smearing a bead of precum around, and gave another breathy sigh.

 

Dean tracked each motion curiously- he’d never seen the Archangel just indulge in his own pleasure rather than making sure that Dean got his. It was a rare treat to see Gabriel losing himself like this and a bud of warmth unfurled in his gut has he looked on. Slowly, Gabriel shifted to firmer strokes. His free hand came down to tug at his balls, pinching and rolling the wrinkled flesh between his fingers. Every once in a while, he tugged more firmly and hissed in response. His cock never failed to drool a large droplet of saline when he did this.

 

“You like that, don't you? Like a little ball torture?” Dean rumbled, watching with hooded eyes as Gabriel raked his nails over the delicate skin. The angel hummed softly and arched into his own hands, jacking his cock almost languidly. He teased his fingers lower, prodding at his hole and wincing at the dry stretch. 

 

“Fuck, yeah… feels good.” Gabriel hissed through bitten lips. His finger sank in as far as his knuckles, pumping slowly as he danced on the fine line between pleasure and pain. Dean smirked and snuck a hand in, taking over where Gabriel had left off on his sack. His touch was delicate at first, mindful of how easily injured the family jewels were, but he increased the pressure when Gabriel bucked into his hand. Encouraged, he let his nails scrape harshly before pinching and pulling. Somewhere along the line, Gabriel conjured up some lube on his fingers and began working his hole open in earnest while he stroked his erection. The hunter hummed softly, nuzzling into Gabriel’s neck before nipping and sucking his way southward. He left a long trail of purpling bite marks as he went. Yes, the Archangel’s body was virtually indestructible and he could have healed the deep bruises instantly, but he left the marks instead. Dean’s free hand pressed firmly into the palm-sized discolored blotch he had worked into Gabriel’s thigh, making the angel gasp and buck hard.

 

Despite the interruption-induced nonboner, Dean could feel the heat in his veins flaring up again. Arousal sparked in his gut as he watched his partner pleasure himself, making his cock stir and start to fatten up again. By the time he was past the ‘chub’ stage and well into a hard on, Gabriel was up to three fingers and working his own prostate, to spectacular effect. Dean leaned down and lapped at the steady trickle of precum that was drooling from Gabriel’s purpled cock, taking the head between his plush lips when the angel keened and thrust up instinctively. He grinned around his mouthful and slid a thick, calloused finger up Gabriel’s thigh to toy at his stretched rim, feeling the way the muscle clung to the angel’s fingers.

 

Gabriel made an animalistic noise and nodded desperately, keening when Dean obligingly eased his finger in alongside Gabriel’s. He matched the rhythm the blond had set, plunging as deep as he could and twisting on the withdrawal to drag the pad of his finger over Gabriel’s sweet spot.  

 

“More…” Gabriel hissed through gritted teeth and Dean complied, pressing a second finger in on the next thrust. He released the angel’s cock with a lewd pop so he could watch five fingers spreading his hole open. The loose muscle gaped, spread so wide that Dean wondered if he could get his whole hand in there. 

 

Under him, Gabriel jerked and gave the loudest, sluttiest moan yet. “Shit,  _ yes! _ Fucking do it, Dean!” The hunter didn’t pause to wonder if he’d accidentally voiced that thought aloud or if Gabriel was just reading his mind again. He just snapped pointedly and grinned when Gabriel mojoed a fresh bottle of lube into his hand. Dean wasted no time getting his hand coated and diving into his new task.

 

“Here, thighs up.” Dean rumbled, pressing the backs of Gabriel’s soft thighs until the angel caught them, holding himself open for the hunter. Immediately, Dean picked up where they had left off and sank four fingers in as far as they could go. He pumped his wrist a few times, making sure that the angel really was loose and lubed enough for this, before tucking his thumb against his palm and beginning to press in. Gabriel cried out, a desperate, needy noise, and Dean’s first knuckle popped past the rim. Two more followed easily enough and he leaned down to lick up the fresh blurt of saline that escaped Gabriel’s painfully hard dick. His fourth knuckle required a little more work, but soon enough the broadest part of the hunter’s hand was completely engulfed in the other man’s ass.

 

“Ready?” He glanced up to make sure that Gabriel was good to go. The angel nodded weakly, skin sweat soaked and eyes blown so wide that barely the tiniest hint of gold remained, and Dean pressed in. It took more force than Dean had anticipated to keep up the steady pressure, easing in one measly quarter inch at a time, but after a few terse moments Gabriel’s body relented and the Winchester’s hand sank in all the way to the wrist. 

 

“Don’t...don’t move.” Gabriel hissed, teeth grinding hard enough for Dean to hear. The hunter nodded, exhaling shakily. He held as perfectly still as he could, waiting for Gabriel to adjust. Slowly, the angel’s breathing evened out and he gained control over his shivering muscles. Once he settled down a bit, he wiggled slightly, giving a broken groan when the movement caused Dean’s knuckles to ride along his prostate.

 

“You good?” Regardless of their less-than-loving relationship, Dean didn’t want to actually  cause harm to the angel. Gabriel nodded and Dean grinned up at him before curling his fingers into a fist and pulling back, stretching the angel’s rim harshly. Gabriel keened, Dean smirked, and then it was  _ on. _ The hunter pumped his fist mercilessly, twisting every couple of strokes to pummel against the bundle of nerves and quickly reducing the angel to a babbling, sobbing, desperate mess. Each new pass brought another bubble of saline from both his cock and his eyes and Dean reveled in it, determined to make the powerful being fall apart at the seams. Already, he could feel Gabriel’s inner walls fluttering and clenching, gearing up for what promised to be a fucking spectacular orgasm. He picked up the pace.

 

“Gonna cum for me, Gabe? Look at you, taking my fist like you were born for it. Jesus Christ, you’re stretched so wide… you’re gonna  _ gape _ when I’m done with you. I’m gonna fuck you after you cum and you’re gonna be so damned loose, my jizz is just gonna run back down your thighs.” Dean growled low and deep, his own cock jerking hard against his belly at the thought. The response was nothing short of gorgeous- Gabriel threw his head back and screamed, loud and long and trailing off into a bone-deep sob as he exploded, pouring cum all over his belly as he shook violently. It just kept coming and coming and Dean milked him for all he was worth, digging his fingers into Gabriel’s prostate as his free hand pinched and twisted the angel’s balls until the angel’s voice broke. He shuddered his way through a long series of dry aftershocks, weeping softly as Dean kept the orgasm going long past the point where it tipped into confusing pleasure/pain. 

 

Finally, Dean took mercy and carefully withdrew his hand from the angel’s wrung out body. Gabriel made a noise that could have been relief, or maybe disappointment, as his partner disengaged, but Dean was quick to move into position between the angel’s splayed thighs. Completely fucked out, Gabriel was no real use as Dean guided his cock into position and slammed in, pent-up arousal making it all but impossible for him to hold back. His hips snapped harshly as he fucked into Gabriel’s loose, lube-drenched passage as easily as… no, far easier than a woman. He cursed and buried his face against Gabriel’s throat, lipping and biting as he chased down his own orgasm. Less than two minutes later he delivered on that promise and slammed in as deep as he could, painting Gabriel’s insides white with a soft groan. The angel gave a bleary hum, something almost like a purr, as Dean’s arms gave out and he sprawled across the smaller man. He didn’t give a damn about the mess of sweat, lube, and cum between their bellies as exhaustion started overriding the post-orgasm bliss, trying to drag him under. 

 


End file.
